Louse
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Quería lanzarlo al suelo y mentarle todo lo que tuviese, en verdad quería hacerlo. Pero los brillantes y suplicantes ojos azules del norteamericano le impedían hacerlo. Se veía demasiado tierno. —¡Hazme piojito! United States x México!


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que sus personajes a excepción de mi OC de México [Andrea Hernández]**

**Aclaraciones: Aquí en México llamamos "Piojito" al cariñito que se le hace en el cabello a la gente. Le decimos así porque el movimiento es similar al que se hace cuando se despioja a alguien, supongo yo x'D y ésta vez se me ocurrió una idea con esto para hacer un fanfic. So, aquí lo traigo~ Espero que les guste c: **

**Hay una aclaración más al final, por si no entienden algo. No se los digo ahora porque arruinaría la sorpresa x'D**

* * *

><p>Definitivamente, era imposible para ella permanecer despierta en las reuniones de la ONU cuando recién acababan de almorzar y la junta coincidía con su hora de la siesta. Los párpados le pesaban, el suéter estaba alcochonadito y confortable y además la calefacción del lugar era celestial. ¿Qué ser sería lo suficientemente idiota como para desaprovechar aquella oportunidad? Pues bueno, si bien ella no era idiota, los demás idiotas de la reunión habían osado prohibírselo.<p>

—No sé si los demás dejen dormirte durante las reuniones cuando la sede es en sus países, pero definitivamente yo no te dejaré hacerlo ésta vez. Esto es Inglaterra, y por tanto tendrás que seguir mis órdenes y…—_Blá blá blá, _estaba demasiado ocupada comiéndose sus deliciosos tacos como para escuchar a Arthur soltar todo su sermón. Tanto así que incluso trató de dormirse durante la primera hora, pero Alemania comenzó a soltarle un segundo sermón antes de que lo lograra.

_Vaya joda._

Estaba ya mentando las madres de todos aquellos que le sacudían el hombro para despabilarla, y había estado a nada de morder la mano de Arthur cuando éste decidió cambiarla de lugar a un lado de Estados Unidos, para que sus irritantes risas le impidieran dormirse. Y era desgraciadamente efectivo.

Escuchar los ronquidos de su ex-tutor tampoco ayudaba ni un poco. Antonio dormía la siesta desatendido totalmente de todas las discusiones banales de la reunión, justo en frente de ella. Moría de ganas de mandar a la chingada a Arthur y ponerse a dormir también, pero no podía. Su jefe le había dicho que en esa junta debía ser especialmente cuidadosa, porque Inglaterra era en ése momento uno de los prestamistas más importantes de México.

Lovino no tardó nada en seguir al español, y varias personas más comenzaron a caer dormidas. Era imposible, justo en la época del año que era perfecta para dormir la tenían ahí despierta como una idiota.

Estuvo a punto de darse por vencida — e incluso comenzó a preparar alguna excusa para cuando Inglaterra decidiese molestarla con otro sermón más tarde después de la reunión— justo cuando algo la tomó por sorpresa, y fue una sorpresa que no ayudó ni un poco a su mal humor.

Alfred se acurrucaba de lo más natural del mundo sobre ella, acomodando la cabeza sobre su regazo y buscando una posición cómoda para estar. Terminó por recostar la cabeza sobre su estómago con una radiante sonrisa, y luego observó con sus brillantes y divertidos ojos azules a Andrea.

—Hazme piojito—Canturreó, casi como un ronroneo.

_Y a la chingada. _Quería mentarle toda la madre, pero por alguna razón su estúpida expresión tierna se lo impedía. Tenía una expresión tan suplicante y parecida a la de un cachorro anhelante que no se vio capaz de quitárselo de encima y lanzarlo al suelo. Eso y que moría de sueño, por supuesto.

Se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa natural.

— ¿De verdad quieres que te haga piojito? —Inquirió, con el mismo tono con el cual alguien arrullaba a otra persona. Alfred no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pues sin duda se esperaba una reacción más arisca por parte de ella, pero aún así asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Entonces, la sonrisa se Andrea se ensanchó—Pues piojito serás.

El _trancazo _que le asentó a Alfred apenas y le dolió al mismo como un pequeño zape, pero fue suficiente como para hacerlo gimotear como —en su opinión— el chiquillo mimado e infantil que era. Y la siguiente batalla de jalones de mejilla, cabello y rulitos llamó la atención de los pocos que continuaban despiertos. Sólo por unos minutos, antes de que volvieran a lo suyo.

Arthur no se quejaba. Los dos se pegaban como niños pequeños, los dos estaban ocupados en lo suyo. No dormían, no molestaban. Era sencillamente perfecto, a excepción por el ruido y por el molesto francés que no dejaba de molestarlo.

Después de unos segundos en lo mismo, ambos jóvenes se detuvieron, jadeando exhaustos y con un respectivo mohín infantil en los rostros. Alfred se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, con las mejillas muy infladas, y observó con reproche a la menor.

—Eres muy mala, Andrea—Le reclamó, enfurruñado, antes de desviar la mirada. La chica le observó por unos segundos, indignada, y luego trató de excusarse. Finalmente terminó por comenzar a reír, divertida y enternecida por las expresiones del rubio.

—Tú te lo buscaste, _gringou__—_Le respondió, inocente, antes de suspirar y llevarse una mano a la mejilla. Aún tenía sueño. Soltó un pequeño bostezo y, luego de divertirse con las expresiones encaprichadas de Alfred, lo tomó por el hombro y volvió a recostarlo con brusquedad sobre su regazo. —Deberías ser más específico con tus deseos.

Alfred no protestó ni se opuso a nada cuando Andrea comenzó a pasarle los dedos por el cabello, jugueteando con las hebras doradas y haciendo suaves y relajantes masajes a su piel. Se estremeció un poco al principio, pero luego comenzó a soltar risitas de placer y se acurrucó mejor en el regazo de la mexicana. Ésta sonrió levemente, ceñuda, y luego fingió que le prestaba atención a la reunión, sin dejar de hacerle el mimo cariñoso.

Inútilmente, ambos acabaron dormidos a los cinco minutos. Bien, no sería la primera ni la última vez que ambos recibirían un sermón de Inglaterra. Y tampoco era la primera vez que Andrea respondía a la petición del gringo de "Hazme piojito" con un golpe, y aún así Alfred no dejaba de pedírselo. Y para ella era imposible negárselo.

* * *

><p><strong>Una aclaración más: Algunas veces, cuando alguien te dice "Hazme piojito" se comprende por "Hazme piojito" literalmente, y por eso algunos preguntamos luego "¿De verdad quieres que te haga piojito? Pues piojito serás" en broma, y luego se le da un toque en la cabeza a esa persona como si fuese una varita mágica con la que lo convertirías en piojito. Pero, en éste caso, Andrea no es tan amable con Alfred y decide mejor darle un golpe x'D<strong>

**Espero que les haya agradado este pequeño drabble c: ¿Reviews?~**


End file.
